Tu t'enfuis, Weismann?
by Leptitloir
Summary: Avril 1945, le village de Dresde s'écroule sous les bombardements, et leur passé avec. Des deux premiers rois, un seul saura faire face à l'avenir, alors que l'autre s'enfuit, reniant ses responsabilités. Que reste-t-il de leurs souvenirs et des journées passées sous le ciel d'Allemagne? (Yaoi)
Salut les gens !

Pour ceux qui me découvrent avec cette fanfiction, merci de prendre la peine de la lire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire. Et pour ceux qui suivent Tragédie Emeraude, voici le fameux Os qui va me faire prendre un peu de retard sur la fanfic (mais promis, je vous ferez un joli chapitre pour compenser !)

Cette fois, je change des verts pour me pencher sur deux autres personnages que j'aime bien, je suppose que vous avez deviné lesquels grâce au résumé. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire avec eux, alors il n'est pas impossible que ma prochaine fanfic à chapitre se penche sur leur cas, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Histoire de vous mettre un peu dans la même ambiance que moi lorsque j'écrivais, je vous indique certaines des musiques que j'ai pu écouter en tapant, et qui correspondent pour moi aux sentiments des personnages, ou aux scènes de l'histoire. J'espère que ça plaira aux plus curieux d'entre vous !

-Birdy – Let her go : C'est une reprise de Passenger, avec quelques modifications qui s'adaptent justement à l'histoire.

-Trading Yesterday - Shattered : Celle-là s'applique aux deux rois, tout au long de la scène principale, et c'est celle qui m'a le plus inspirée.

-The police – Every breath you take: Celle-là correspond à la relation entre eux, qui évolue petit à petit.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'Os, bonne lecture !

Tu t'enfuis, Weismann ?

Il se faisait vieux, maintenant. Ses longs cheveux blancs de vieillesse retombaient sur ses puissantes épaules, son regard vert sombre se perdait tantôt dans le vide, au gré des souvenirs de cette vie bien remplie, dont il conserverait certainement les meilleurs moments au jour de sa mort. Oui, Daikaku Kokujoji, le second roi, la sentait approcher, cette tendre ennemie. Bientôt, quelques mois, années tous au plus, peu cependant, suffiraient à sa venue. Elle étendait sa main, enroulait son bras filiforme autour de lui, mais il ne la repoussait pas. Il savait que ce jour devait arriver, depuis longtemps déjà, et il avait joué son rôle jusqu'au bout en l'attendant, à la perfection. Bientôt, il reverrait Claudia, et il lui conterait tout ce qui s'était produit en son absence. Elle rirait, comme à son habitude, et taquinerait Weismann, lorsqu'il viendrait à son tour prendre place près d'eux.

Le roi d'or sourit à cette idée.

Alors, son regard glissa vers la photographie posée sur sa table, celle de leur unité, du temps de leur mission au village de Dresde. Trois jeunes adultes, insouciants, pleins de vie, prêts à faire face à l'avenir.

« -Bientôt, Klaudia … Bientôt. Je veillerai sur lui jusqu'au bout, ne t'en fait pas. » Murmura-t-il, saisissant le cadre simple.

Et, s'abandonnant au bon vieux temps, il se remémora sa derrière entrevue avec le roi d'argent, des années auparavant.

xoxoxox

Tout était fini. Alors que l'astre solaire enflammait l'horizon lointain, embrasant le ciel de milles couleurs flamboyantes, alors que la nuit se profilait au loin, jetant sur la voute céleste ses longs serpents d'onyx, alors qu'il ne restait plus rien ni de leur passé, ni de leur futur, il le sentait, la fin du jour signait celle de leur vie d'antan.

« -Où comptes-tu aller, Weismann ?

-Loin de tout ça, de leur guerre. Là où ils ne pourront jamais m'atteindre, Lieutenant. »

Cette voix à l'accent chantant, il la savait par cœur, et pourtant, jamais il n'eut cru y déceler ces notes désespérées, exsangues de l'espoir qui l'animait autrefois. Kokujoji serra les poings en l'entendant, partagé entre une douleur aigue et une colère profonde, toutes deux intimement liées. Il fuyait. Adolf K. Weismann, le premier roi, fuyait après toutes ces mois passés à ses côtés, ces journées plongées dans leurs miraculeuses recherches, à construire leurs rêves, l'avenir qu'ils dessinaient petit à petit. L'esquisse d'un monde où tous auraient droit au bonheur.

Mais tout avait pris fin, si brusquement.

Il se souvenait, pourtant, de leur première rencontre, des mois auparavant. Etait-ce déjà si loin ? Il lui semblait, pourtant qu'en tendant la main, il aurait pu, du bout des doigts effleurer ces souvenirs communs, les saisir, et garder près de lui celui qu'il chérissait tant. S'il avait su, la première fois que ses yeux se posèrent sur cet être lumineux, comment leur histoire se terminerait …

 _« -Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Lieutenant ! Daikaku Kokujoji, c'est bien ça ?_

 _-En effet. » Répondit le destinataire de ces mots, neutre._

 _« -Je m'appelle Adolf K. Weismann, mais je suppose qu'on vous a déjà parlé de moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons ensemble sur l'une des plus récentes découvertes de l'Allemagne, et je vous assure qu'elle en vaut le coup d'œil ! »_

 _Peu habitué à la langue allemande – il était Japonais d'origine, après tout – ledit Kokujoji n'éprouvait cependant aucune difficulté à comprendre son interlocuteur, qui s'exprimait toujours de manière claire et intelligible. Depuis plusieurs jours, il se trouvait affecté ici, pour une mission top secrète de durée indéterminée, dans le village reculé de Dresde, aussi lui faudrait-il se familiariser un peu plus avec la culture locale, bon gré mal gré._

 _Il soupira. Tout, ici, le dépaysait. Cette nourriture contrastait radicalement avec celle du Japon, les manières des allemands plus encore. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu entendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de sa langue natale ? Non vraiment, ce projet ne l'attrayait guère, tout du moins pour l'instant. Sa famille, son pays, ses collèges, tout lui manquait, cet endroit l'effrayait presque, tant il lui semblait impersonnel._

 _Mais il n'avait pas le choix, aussi ne s'en plaignait-il pas._

 _« -Laissez-moi vous présenter ma sœur, Klaudia ! Elle travaillera avec nous sur ce projet. C'est une scientifique brillante. » Ajouta l'argenté, souriant._

 _La jeune fille rit faiblement, avant de souligner son manque d'objectivité. Ils se taquinèrent tous deux, et le lieutenant songea qu'il aurait aisément pu deviner leur relation, quand bien même le chercheur se serait tu. Ils partageaient des traits fins, un rire cristallin, un regard enjoué, et se trouvaient liés par une complicité rare. Un instant, il les envia, il ne pouvait rire ainsi avec personne, ici. Aussi, il abaissa sa caquette d'officier, comme pour dissimuler son trouble._

 _« -Ne perdons pas de temps, Lieutenant ! » S'exclama Weismann, d'une assurance éclatante, avant de lui désigner l'entrée de la salle de recherche. « Il faut que je vous montre nos recherches. »_

 _Droit, impeccable dans sa tenir de militaire, le concerné s'avança, d'abord hésitant, avant d'emboiter le pas à ses deux nouveaux collègues. En effet, autant ne pas perdre de temps, il n'était pas ici pour s'amuser, bien que la bonne humeur des scientifiques lui réchauffa le cœur. Peut-être réussiraient-ils à lui faire oublier la solitude qui le rongeait, depuis son arrivée en Allemagne ?_

 _Avant d'ouvrir la porte qui leur barrait le passage, et comme s'il devinait le fond de sa pensée, l'homme devant lui se tourna à demi, lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Son regard, clair et chaleureux, encadrés de ses longues mèches d'argent, le poussèrent à se détourner, gêné par la franche familiarité de ces quelques gestes anodins. Sans parler, un simple contact visuel suffisait à l'allemand pour lui transmettre tous les sentiments qui l'animaient, plus efficacement encore que les mots ne l'eurent fait._

Oui, les premiers jours lui parurent affreusement longs, mornes, sans saveur. Loin de chez lui, de tout, il s'ennuyait, se renfermait, refusait de communiquer tant le fond de sa pensée que ses sentiments. Se replier sur lui-même, imperméable à ce nouveau monde, voilà son unique solution pour contrer la peur de l'inconnu, oublier l'envie dévorante de retourner auprès des siens. Mais il s'était ouvert, petit à petit, sans le vouloir. Oh, pas autant que son collègue, certes, mais assez pour se rapprocher de lui et de sa jeune – mais néanmoins brillante – sœur.

Et maintenant que restait-il de tout ça ?

« -Tu dois veiller sur la table. C'est ton devoir.

-Cette table … » La voix de l'éploré se perdit dans un murmure. « C'était une erreur. Sans elle, nous n'en serions jamais arrivés là. Je me suis trompé. »

Son cœur se serra, toujours plus fort, plus violement. Dieu, cette voix, comme il l'avait entendue, dévorée, comme une berceuse, cet accent mélodieux, un chant parmi les grondements barbares qu'il entendait chaque jour. Il l'aurait écouté parler des heures, expliquer le principe de la table de Dresde, ses projets futurs la concernant, ses espoirs fous, naïfs, démesurés. Weismann aurait su le convaincre, peu importe de quoi. Il émanait de lui cette assurance sans pareil, cette lumière, comme un soleil autour duquel gravitait le reste de l'univers. Aucun effort de sa part, son charisme se révélait naturel. L'astre solaire lui-même éclairait sans le vouloir.

Et lui, dans tout ça, une pauvre planète. Non, c'était encore s'accorder trop d'importance la lune lui suffisait largement. Discrète, cependant, elle brillait tantôt grâce aux rayons de l'or céleste. Oui, petit à petit, sa lumière l'avait contaminé, illuminé.

Mais le soleil venait de s'éteindre, plongeant sa galaxie dans une nuit éternelle.

Et pourtant, les jours heureux lui revenaient, souvenirs éparses, comme les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il contemplait, frustré de ne jamais pouvoir le compléter entièrement. Il se revoyait, baissant les yeux, l'air bête face aux deux scientifiques, occupés à le taquiner tant qu'à se chercher mutuellement. Admiratif, d'abord, puis envieux de ce lien si fort qui les unissait. Petit à petit, ils l'avaient inclus au sein de leur famille, naturellement, au fil des jours. Alors, cette Allemagne qui l'effrayait tant, si loin de chez lui, ce pays inconnu, devint sa seconde patrie.

 _« -Toujours avec votre café, Lieutenant ? » Redressant la tête, le japonais remarqua son collègue, lequel s'était approché dans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. « Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comme vous pouvez aimer ça, vous et Klaudia. »_

 _Weismann sourit, son interlocuteur glissa ses doigts autour de la tasse brulante qu'il tenait entre ses mains, refroidi par le vent de l'hiver. Assis à l'écart, seul sur la terrasse extérieure de la cafétéria reliée à leur centre de recherche, il songeait. Tout du moins fusse le cas, jusqu'à ce que son compatriote ne vienne le tirer de ses rêveries, enjoué, un dossier sous le bras._

 _Il portait, comme toujours, une longue blouse neige, négligemment ouverte, la manche enserrée par un brassard écarlate, au contraire de l'étranger, pour sa part vêtu d'un uniforme stricte au teint vert sombre. Il avait, pour une fois, abandonné sa casquette, laissant découvrir de longues mèches d'ébènes, toutes attachées au niveau de sa nuque, hormis quelques petites rebelles, qu'il ne parvenait jamais à discipliner. Elles lui donnaient un air sauvage, mal peigné, dont se moquait parfois ladite Klaudia, s'amusant à les tirer par surprise._

 _« -Ca réchauffe, en hiver. » Répondit-il simplement, avant de se tourner vers le paysage calme et serein du petit village de Dresde._

 _« - Ce qui réchauffe en hiver, c'est de s'assoir à l'intérieur de la cafétéria, et non pas sur la terrasse._

 _\- Il ne restait plus de place, quand je suis arrivé. Et il y a trop de bruit à l'intérieur._

 _\- En ce cas, permettez-moi de venir vous tenir compagnie. Ma sœur est occupée, aujourd'hui. » Il sembla hésiter, ajouta enfin. « Et puis, je vous avoue que vous m'intriguez, Lieutenant. Vous ne parlez presque jamais. »_

 _Songeant qu'il n'y risquait rien, le concerné hocha la tête, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, savourant la boisson amère, et pourtant si familière, qui vint caresser sa langue. C'était chaud, mais pas brulant, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse la savourer._

 _Près de lui, l'allemand tira une chaise pour s'assoir, posant son dossier sur la table. D'abord, il ne dit rien, respectant le besoin de silence du brun, attendit qu'il termine de boire, avant de prendre la parole, plus loquace que son interlocuteur._

 _« -Notre pays ne vous dépayse pas trop ? Je suppose qu'il doit vous paraitre bien différent du Japon._

 _-En effet. » Lâcha l'officier, étonné de se voir si aisément percé à jour._

 _« -Vous êtes un grand solitaire, on dirait. Notre équipe vous déplait-elle ?_

 _-Pas particulièrement._

 _-Alors c'est l'Allemagne elle-même qui vous rebute. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous habituerez vite à votre nouvel environnement. »_

 _Il hésita à lui répondre qu'il ne se ferait jamais à cet endroit, cette langue abrupte, ces paysages dépourvus des couleurs vives des feuilles d'érables, cette nourriture pour le moins saugrenue, et cette familiarité excessive entre collègue, loin du respect qu'on lui avait toujours inculqué. Il rentrerait, de toute façon, une fois le projet Dresde mené à bien. Mais, étrangement, il garda ces pensées pour lui. Après tout, soufflée par la voix de cet homme pour le moins intrigant, cette même langue ne prenait-elle pas des accents chantant ?_

 _Présent depuis presque dix jours, ce fut la première fois qu'il apprécia réellement quelque chose de cette mission._

 _« -Je l'espère._

 _-Et moi, je vous l'assure. »_

Refusant de l'abandonner à sa solitude, Weismann était revenu, encore et encore, chaque mâtiné, la semaine qui suivit. D'abord, le brun parla peu, renfermé. Tantôt, il lui arrachait quelques mots sur son pays d'origine, ses goûts, sa famille, même. Les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à devenir officier, son enfance. Ce genre de détails, dont l'importance tenait à leur futilité. Et, un jour qu'ils parlaient, Kokujoji réalisa qu'il ne savait, finalement, rien de cet homme bien bavard. Ce soleil, qui illuminait les autres, ne réclamait rien en retour. Alors, l'allemand s'entoura d'une aura de mystère, à ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il sentait sa douleur, ses regrets, plus que jamais.

« -Et Klaudia ? Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que tu abandonnes. » Tenta-t-il.

« -Elle serait encore là, si nous n'avions jamais rien tenté, Lieutenant … »

Il allait partir. Rien n'était plus sûr, maintenant, et il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Lui, il retournait au Japon, mettre la table de Dresde en sécurité. Seul. Sans Klaudia, sans son dernier ami. Enfin, ami ? Pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ?

Au fil du temps, des heures passées ensembles, des mots échangés, il avait vu leur relation évoluer. Rien de concret, évidemment, le travail passait avant tout. Pourtant, parfois, un regard échangé, un geste qui tranchait, des détails l'amenaient à douter, s'interroger sur la véritable nature de ses propres sentiments. Weismann, plus qu'un nom, désignait un être radicalement différent de ceux qu'il connaissait jusqu'alors. Une manière de pensée qui contrastait avec celle de son entourage, tantôt enfantin, tantôt d'une intelligence remarquable. Il ne travaillait pas sur ce projet pour rien, après tout.

Avant, son esprit embrouillé, incertain, l'empêchait de comprendre vraiment l'étendue de ses sentiments. Maintenant, il réalisait pleinement à quel instant son cœur avait sombré.

 _« -Fais-moi paraitre bien devant le lieutenant japonais. » Chuchota le scientifique, à l'oreille du petit rongeur lové entre ses mains._

 _Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que la souris contaminée pour mener l'expérience à bien. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, toute l'équipe attendait, avec une impatience perceptible, de pouvoir enfin lancer leur premier teste sur sujet réel. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que ledit lieutenant japonais – l'allemand prenait plaisir à le taquiner en l'appelant ainsi, en référence à leur première vraie conversation – vivait ici, travaillait chaque jour avec eux, sans relâche. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir vérifier leurs premières théories, et découvrir une partie de l'étendue du pouvoir de la mystérieuse table._

 _Les autres chercheurs se perdaient en explication inutiles, il ne les écoutait déjà plus. Face à lui, l'argenté avançait, tenant entre ses mains l'adorable petit rongeur au dos marqué de deux cercles d'azurs, dont il grattait affectueusement la tête. Il le déposa ensuite sur le labyrinthe prévu pour le teste, et l'observa rassembler ses compagnons, de la manière la plus impressionnante qui fut._

 _« -Mon dieu … » Murmura le Lieutenant, sous le choc, réalisant pleinement l'immense pouvoir de Dresde, ainsi que le danger qu'elle représentait. « Pourrait-elle avoir le même effet sur des humains ?_

 _-Ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. » Répliqua calmement Weismann, avant de poursuivre, se lançant dans d'interminables explications, dont il ne saisit pas tout le sens._

 _Les souris courraient à l'unisson, tel un unique être, divisé en une multitude de petits corps blanc neige. Incroyable, tout simplement. Le japonais n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, pas même depuis le début de la guerre. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de cette étrange technologie, si elle devait un jour tomber aux mains d'un gouvernement quelconque, qu'il soit ami ou ennemi ? La table serait-elle capable d'influencer une armée entière, pire, un pays ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir, sans quoi il doutait d'être encore capable de se donner corps et âme à ce projet sans remords ni regrets._

 _« -Une armée de surhomme est né. » S'inquiéta-t-il, fixant les rongeurs, imaginant un court instant une assemblée de petits hommes obéissant et soumis à leur place._

 _« -Une armée ? » S'étonna le principal concerné, plantant son regard gris dans le sien. « Ce n'est pas le but, Lieutenant ! »_

 _Sans attendre il attrapa la craie qu'il venait de poser, griffonna sur son tableau sombre quelques lettres, un mot allemand, qu'il traduisit sans peine. « Freude », le bonheur. Là, il l'avait perdu. Les autres scientifiques, trop occupés à s'extasier devant les résultats concluants de leur expérience, ne prirent pas la peine de s'intéresser aux lubies de leur compère, si bien qu'il se sentit seul, face à lui, loin du monde, de la guerre, du Japon et de l'Allemagne. Seul avec Weismann et ses rêves utopiques._

 _« -Le bonheur ! » Répéta-t-il, tapant la barre blanche contre l'ardoise._

 _Il aurait pu aimer et admirer bon nombre de chose chez le jeune allemand. Son intelligence, d'abord, car non content de sa culture enviable, l'homme face à lui se révélait réfléchit, vif, un esprit hors du commun. Son physique, aussi sortait du lot, qu'il se soit agi de ses longues mèches d'argent, ses yeux semblables à deux miroirs profonds, son corps élancé, plutôt fin, mais assez grand, ses larges mains tachées de craie, son sourire assuré, ou cet aura lumineux qu'il dégageait. Sa nature enjouée, sa compassion, son attention pour les autres, sa persévérance, tant de choses enviables, qui lui plaisait._

 _Mais tant de choses aussi qu'il aurait retrouvées chez d'autres personnes, à commencer par les jeunes filles que ses parents s'entêtaient à lui présenter._

 _Ce jour-là, alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses obscures irises vertes de cet homme si singulier, ce fut sa foi profonde, inébranlable en l'humanité, qui happa son cœur._

 _« -Weismann ! »_

 _Klaudia s'exclama vivement, surprise, avant de réprimander son frère, lui pinçant la taille sans la moindre once de pitié. Le chercheur se défendit, sans pouvoir échapper aux reproches emprunts de taquinerie de celle qui partageait son sang. Kokujoji ne dit mot, les observant dans un silence presque inquiétant, encore surpris de ces mots, cette expression pleine d'assurance qu'il avait lue sur son visage. Une étrange chaleur le gagnait, ses pensées refusaient de s'aligner selon son bon vouloir. Ses deux compatriotes remarquèrent d'ailleurs son trouble, chacun étonné. Que lui arrivait-il ?_

 _« -J-je ne comprends rien à tout ce jargon, de toute façon … » Tenta-t-il de se justifier, baissant les yeux, alors que sous sa peau basanée, ses joues se teintaient d'une nouvelle rougeur._

 _Klaudia lui sourit, Weismann en fit de même. Ils étaient plus proches, maintenant, le temps qui passait effritait la barrière de leurs origines, et celle qui entourait le brun. Pourrait-il, un jour, les appeler amis ?_

Son cœur, une proie pour l'étau de douleur qui le maintenait prisonnier. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi ce jour-là, et pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient voués à se séparer, maintenant qu'il ne restait de Dresde qu'un amas de ruine et d'âmes en peine errantes, fantômes de la guerre ? S'il existait un Dieu, alors c'était un dieu cruel, Kokujoji n'en douta pas un instant. Au loin, ses subordonnés s'agitaient, s'occupaient de la table, ultime relique de leur recherche. Bientôt, il s'en irait pour le Japon. Bientôt, Weismann gripperait à bord de l'Himmelreich, et disparaitrait pour toujours parmi les nuages. Le premier roi resterait à jamais une légende pour ses suivants. Lui, il endosserait la tâche, fort dure, mais indispensable, de contrôler l'incontrôlable, le pouvoir des rois. Pourquoi ?

« -Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de t'entendre dire ça ! » Il serra les poings, plus fort, s'approcha de quelques pas, plus près de son soleil. « En sa mémoire, Weismann, tu n'as pas le droit de partir.

-J'ai déjà arrêté ma décision. » L'argenté ajouta, plus bas. « J'en suis désolé. »

Face à eux, l'astre se cachait derrière la barrière de l'horizon, comme désireux de fermer les yeux sur cette catastrophe qui les frappait. Ou par respect, peut-être, pour ces deux êtres, et pour leur souffrance commune, qui les liait autant qu'elle allait les séparer ?

Alors qu'il plaidait la mémoire de Klaudia, le lieutenant se souvint de la jeune femme, dont les traits vifs perdaient de leur précision au creux de son esprit. Plus jamais il ne la verrait. Elle était morte, enterrée, victime de la folie de l'Allemagne, et pourtant, dieu savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas soutenue, cette folie … Elle-même, à l'instar du japonais, nourrissait des doutes quant au bienfondé de leurs recherches, ils en discutaient tous deux parfois. Ces mêmes discutions, d'ailleurs, les rapprochèrent, autant que les mâtinés passées en compagnie du chercheur. Mais elle soutenait son frère, envers et contre tous. S'il gardait foi en l'humanité, elle en ferait de même – et l'avait fait, jusqu'au bout. Dans la mort, elle souriait encore.

« - Désolé d'abandonner ?

-Désolé pour beaucoup de chose, et vous savez lesquelles, Lieutenant. »

Il le vouvoyait, encore. Tout aussi étrangement, c'était pourtant ce même scientifique qui insista pour qu'il parla de lui au singulier, un jour, fameux jour, où ils plaisantaient tous trois, journée bénie, lumineuse au cœur de l'hiver. Il s'en souvenait, clairement.

 _« -Vraiment, Kokujoji, tu peux arrêter de nous vouvoyer. » Insista la blonde, riant. « Nous sommes amis, non ?_

 _-V-votre frère s'adresse toujours à moi en ces termes … » Bégaya le brun, tant touché que gêné par ces derniers mots._

 _« -Mon idiot de frère parle comme ça avec tout le monde. » Elle ajouta, enjouée. « Et puis, tu me fais me sentir vieille ! Et lui, n'en parlons pas, il a déjà des cheveux blancs …_

 _-Klaudia ! » S'exclama le concerné, qui suivait tout de leur petit échange._

 _Amusée, la jeune femme le gratifia d'une tape amicale dans le dos, avant de le taquiner quant à sa pigmentation capillaire peu commune. Ils se chamaillèrent comme à leur habitude, laissant leur ami plongé dans ses réflexions. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le teste qu'ils avaient effectué, et pourtant, son cœur n'en finissait pas de lui jouer de mauvais tour, lorsque son regard sombre se posait sur Weismann. Quelque part, la proposition de la chercheuse l'enchantait, il tenait là l'occasion de se rapprocher un peu de l'argenté, quand bien même il restait d'une nature fort solitaire. Mais pourquoi désirait-il ce approchement ?_

 _« -Regardez ça, Lieutenant ! »_

 _Surprit, le concerné se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées, lequel agitait sous son nez une photographie récemment développée. Aussitôt, il comprit qu'il s'agissait là de celle prise peu après leur expérience, une représentation des trois membres principaux de l'unité. A contre cœur, car n'appréciant pas spécialement l'image qui ressortait de lui avec ce genre d'appareil, l'étranger n'avait cependant eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, et son ami brandissait désormais fièrement le résultat sous ses yeux._

 _Curieux, tout de même, le japonais jeta un regard vers la photo. Loin des couleurs vives qu'offrait la réalité, elle renvoyait tout de même une image nette, agréable à observer, qui le réchauffa. Une preuve du temps passé ensembles sur ce projet, et entre eux._

 _Armé d'un sourire séduisant, l'allemand faisait face à l'objectif, aussi droit que fier, et pourtant désinvolte. Il portait son habituelle blouse blanche, qui contrastait tant avec le reste de ses vêtements noirs que la tenue d'officier du jeune lieutenant. A leur droite, Klaudia, dont les jambes découvertes soulignaient sa mince silhouette, communiquait une assurance sans faille, et son regard rieur semblait, au travers de l'image, se moquer encore d'eux._

 _« -Vous avez l'air rigide, même sur cette photo. » Fit remarquer Weismann, pour le taquiner._

 _« -Oui. Apprend à te détendre, Kokujoji. » Ajouta sa sœur._

 _« -J-je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je suis assez détendu comme ça. » Se défendit le concerné, rougissant malgré lui._

 _Décidément, ses deux collègues ne cesseraient jamais de s'amuser de lui. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de le titiller, toujours enjoués à cette idée. Et lui, comme un idiot, il entrait dans leur jeu sans même le réaliser._

 _Et, pourtant, c'était ces brefs moments passés à plaisanter en leur compagnie, en sa qualité de grand timide, qui avaient égayé ses mornes et interminables journées sous le soleil de l'Allemagne. Il en venait, parfois, à redouter l'heure de son retour au Japon. Retrouverait-il, là-bas, de tels camarades avec qui partager son temps ?_

 _« -Reprenons-en une ! Et abandonnez votre sérieux dessus, cette fois ! » S'écria tout à coup le scientifique en chef, avant de se lever, prêt à partir chercher le premier appareil venu._

 _« -Très bonne idée. Et toi, je te surveille, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir !_

 _-Mais celle-là est très bien ! »_

 _Tout compte fait, le Japon lui manquait beaucoup._

 _Amusé de sa déroute, Klaudia rit, alors que son frère s'éclipsait derrière les immenses bâtiments du laboratoire de recherche._

 _« - Celle-là, c'est une photo pour le travail. La prochaine sera pour nous._

 _-Pour … Nous ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule._

 _« -Pour nous, Kokujoji. Ça te fera un joli souvenir de nous, au Japon. Tu pourras regarder mon frère tous les jours, comme ça. »_

 _Elle lui adressa un sourire taquin, et il rougit violement, baissa les yeux, sans trouver quoi lui répondre. Perspicace qu'elle était, avait-elle remarqué ses nombreux coups d'œil jetés à la dérobée en direction de l'argenté, lorsque celui-ci lui tournait le dos ? Lui-même peinait à comprendre le motif de ses actions, dans ces moment-là …_

 _De retour plus vite entre qu'il ne fila, le concerné débarqua, armé d'un appareil des plus récents – pour l'époque – acheté à l'occasion de leur mission, pour immortaliser l'unité. Il le posa face à eux, et s'empressa de le régler, d'une humeur plus enjouée encore qu'à l'accoutumée, débordant d'allégresse, semblable à un enfant._

 _« -Hänsel t'a laissé l'emprunter ? » Demanda la blonde, s'asseyant convenablement près du lieutenant tout en rajustant sa tenue._

 _« -Je lui demanderai une fois que nous aurons terminé._

 _-Tu es irrécupérable, Adolf K. Weismann ! » S'exclama-t-elle, plus amusée qu'énervée._

 _Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment, avant que le photographe improvisé ne lance l'appareil, se plaçant tout aussitôt près de leur ami japonais, lequel ne savait ni que faire, ni que dire. Perdu, il regardait autour de lui, le moins mature des trois grimaçant face à l'objectif. Mais il n'eut le temps de réfléchir davantage, l'unique femme de la troupe le saisit soudain par les cheveux, avant de s'exclamer, au comble de l'amusement._

 _« -Souris, Lieutenant ! »_

 _Le flash les aveugla tous trois, et ses deux martyres se laissèrent aller à un rire franc et sincère, sous le soleil de cette belle journée d'hiver. Alors que leur victime tentait vainement de se défendre, l'allemand lui ébouriffa effrontément les cheveux, puis adoucit son geste, l'espace d'un instant, comme hésitant, avant de retirer sa main. Leur regard se croisèrent, se retirent quelques secondes, avant que l'étranger ne baisse les yeux_

Cette photographie, si chère à son cœur, il l'avait minutieusement rangée parmi ses affaires, celles qu'il s'apprêtait à ramener au Japon. Le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de Klaudia, son sourire plein d'énergie, son visage rayonnant, qu'il ne verrait jamais plus. Mémoire des instants heureux partagés. A jamais proscrits, désormais, ces moments sereins, cette joie pure, oubliée, soufflée par le cri atroce des bombardements.

Il releva son regard vers Weismann. Et son cœur, encore une fois, lui fit mal. Que dire de plus, pour le retenir ? Devait-il enfin lui confier cette chaleur qui l'envahissait à sa vue, chaque fois, depuis des mois, sans qu'il n'eut décidé de lui en faire part ?

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment, ça ne le serait jamais. Et, étrangement, intuitivement, il sentait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le faire. Il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi le déserteur s'avouait désolé. Et la tristesse dans son regard, les larmes qu'il ne versait pas, ces derniers jours, malgré la douleur, il ne les destinait pas toutes à sa défunte sœur.

« -Pourquoi ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement, alors qu'il se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui, et qu'il brulait de l'intérieur.

« -Pourquoi, Lieutenant ? » Il rit faiblement, presque amère. « Que nous reste-t-il, ici-bas ? Rien que je ne puisse emmener là-haut. Rien que je ne puisse supporter davantage. »

Il se tourna, alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion. Et son regard acheva l'officié.

Ces yeux, yeux clairs, yeux gris, lumineux, regard qui communiquait toujours cette foi inébranlable en l'humanité, irises animées d'une joie inépuisable, enjouées, pupilles profondes, qui lui transmettait chacun de ses sentiment sans un mot, et ne laissaient pourtant rien lire de ses pensées. Il put y voir, en cet instant, toute sa détresse, sa douleur, la blessure, plaie purulente, qui le rongeait, et qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment.

D'abord, il voulut s'énerver, de le voir ainsi partager sa souffrance, l'écraser sous cet épouvantable sentiment qui l'oppressait. Puis il comprit que l'éploré ne pouvait faire face à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Et il se remémora ce que ces yeux lui avaient laissé lire, tant de fois, au fil des jours.

 _« -Eda vous regarde encore, Lieutenant. Vous lui plaisez vraiment …_

 _-Tu te fais des idées, Weismann. »_

 _Tout de même perturbé par les dires de son collègue – et désormais ami – Kokujoji jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la vitre face à lui, observant ainsi à la dérobée la jeune femme en question, aisément repérable à sa longue chevelure rousse, strictement attachée au niveau de sa nuque. S'ils ne parlaient que peu au cours de leur expérience, il semblait apparemment, et contre toute attente, que la scientifique s'intéressait plus que de nécessaire à sa petite personne. Mais, pour rien au monde il ne lui n'aurait cédé face aux taquineries de l'argenté, sans quoi il lui offrirait de nouvelles occasions de se moquer encore de lui._

 _« -Vous préférez Ludwig, peut-être ? A mon avis, son invitation d'hier n'était en rien anodine. » Poursuivit-il, désignant discrètement un jeune homme blond comme les blés, au regard sombre, qui repartait vers la salle de recherche._

 _-Il désirait seulement discuter de notre dernière expérience._

 _-Dieu, Lieutenant, quelle naïveté, ils vont vous manger tout cru … »_

 _Weismann sourit largement, avant de boire une gorgée de son café – il s'était enfin décidé à en boire, après tant de matinées passées assit dans un calme recoin de la terrasse en compagnie du japonais. Le concerné, pour sa part, encerclait sa tasse de ses longs doigts, plus pour profiter de la chaleur du récipient que de par réelle envie de se sustenter._

 _Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser des dires de son interlocuteur. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire désintéressées chacune des propositions de leurs compagnons de travail, et remarquait sans les soulever les regards tournées vers sa propre personne. Mais pourquoi s'attarder dessus ? Et puis, le jeune homme assit face à lui exagérait les choses. A l'entendre dire, le laboratoire entier lui tournait autour._

 _« -Je n'ai rien de particulier pour les intéresser. Je ne suis même pas de votre pays. »_

 _L'insouciant releva son regard transparent vers son ami, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire énigmatique. Un frisson le parcouru, lorsque ses irises vert sombre croisèrent ces yeux-là, ceux qu'ils savaient par cœur, qu'il prenait plaisir à admirer. Et pourtant, il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il y lisait en cet instant, au travers de ces lignes muettes, comme un message murmuré qu'il cherchait à lui faire passer. Ses joues se tintèrent d'une couleur rosée, faible cependant, dissimulée par son teint basané- qu'il bénit pour ce fait._

 _« -Justement. Vous n'avez rien de ce pays, de nos manières de vivre. C'est très intriguant, vous savez ? » Il reposa sa propre tasse, vide, sa main proche de celle de l'étranger. « Vous ne montrez rien de vous, que ce soit dans vos propos, votre comportement, vous gardez tous. Comme une porte qui refuse obstinément de s'ouvrir, et dont on sait qu'elle cache bon nombre de secret._

 _-Le café te rend éloquent, Weismann. » Nota l'officier, souriant à son tour._

 _« -Le café, vous pensez ? »_

 _Il n'ajouta rien, laissant le destinataire de ces mots y réfléchir lui-même. C'était ainsi entre eux, depuis quelques temps, un jeu tacite qui prit place, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne le réalise vraiment, mais qui leur plaisait, étrangement. Aucun ne se doutait de la manière dont il prendrait fin, mais peu leur importait, pour l'instant, la situation les amusait. Amusait, peut-être pas le mot le plus juste d'ailleurs._

 _Si le lieutenant ne savait ce qu'éprouvait vraiment son proche ami, il réalisait en revanche combien chacune de ses remarques le laissaient suspendu à ses lèvres, incertain, captivé mais méfiant. Sans oser les interpréter, il les notait dans un coin de son esprit, pour y songer à nouveau, plus tard._

 _« -Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui m'intéresse, de toute façon. » Lâcha-t-il finalement._

 _« -Il y a donc un genre de personne qui vous plait ?_

 _-Comme pour tout le monde. »_

 _Il s'apprêta à lever sa tasse, songeant que son amère boisson ne tarderait pas à refroidir, mais un geste, infime, imperceptible et brulant pourtant, le retint. Brièvement, l'argenté effleura sa main du bout des doigts, à l'abri des regards extérieurs, appuyant son regard toujours ancré dans le sien, chuchoteur de milles paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas toutes. L'échange dura peu, mais suffisamment pour fasciner l'officier, lui arracher un énième frisson._

 _« -Et quel est-il, ce genre, Lieutenant ? » L'interrogea l'allemand, conscient de l'effet de son geste, s'en délectant même._

 _-Très loin de celui d'Eda ou de Ludwig. »_

Ils jouaient, quelques jours auparavant. Ça aussi, il lui faudrait l'oublier, s'habituer à la monotonie des heures, seul au Japon. Leurs doigts ne s'effleureraient plus par erreur – ou pas envie, au contraire ? – lorsqu'ils reposeraient leur tasse sur la table de la terrasse, avant d'entamer leur journée de travail. De même, leur regards ne se croiseraient plus, alors que les deux relevaient la tête de leurs travaux pour chercher l'autre, presque inconsciemment, dans l'attente d'un bref sourire chaleureux, avant de reprendre tout aussitôt leur activité.

Jusqu'alors, il se contentait de savourer ces quelques moments partagés, comme volés, sans se poser plus de question. Désormais, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas ainsi raté l'une des plus précieuses occasions que la vie lui ai jamais présenté.

« -Tout ce que j'avais a été balayé. » Reprit le fuyard, parlant cette fois de lui-même. « Et la guerre est terminée.

-Rien n'est terminé. » Affirma le brun, presque sec.

« -C'est terminé. Au moins pour moi. »

Avant qu'il n'eut pu répondre, un sous-officier s'approcha, chuchota quelques mots à l'avis du lieutenant. Ils étaient prêts à partir, la table de Dresde stabilisée pour le trajet, leur troupe préparée à entamer le long voyage de retour. L'homme s'éloigna, et Kokujoji réalisa pleinement l'étendue des paroles de son dernier ami.

Il l'avait craint, le jour de son départ, après l'avoir tant désiré face à ce pays austère qui lui rendrait l'âme si triste. Retrouver son Japon, le calme serein, sa langue maternelle, douce et légère, comme un oiseau. Ne plus être un étranger, seulement Kokujoji, Lieutenant de l'armée impériale japonaise. Mais c'était avant, avant Weismann et Klaudia, leurs longues journées sous le ciel d'Allemagne, les rires partagés, étouffés à tout jamais. Avant les photos prises dans le dos de leurs collèges, les moqueries, les liens tissés comme une toile qui les reliaient pour toujours. Avant les mains égarées, les paroles lourdes de sous-entendu, le jeu des regards.

Un dernier souvenir lui revint à la mémoire, l'ombre d'une histoire qu'ils n'écriraient jamais, et qu'il regretterait toujours, sûrement.

 _Ils avaient veillé tard, ce soir-là, sûrement. Klaudia les aurait fortement réprimandés en les trouvant ici, épuisés, et pourtant penchés sur leur travail, seuls dans l'immense salle de laboratoire. Puis elle les aurait taquinés, aussi, avant de tirer son frère jusqu'à sa chambre sans autre forme de procès, de menacer d'en faire de même avec leur ami étranger. Mais la jeune allemande dormait déjà, depuis plus longtemps qu'eux, et le reste de leur équipe avec._

 _Perdant le fil de ses travaux, les paupières lourdes, oscillant entre le rêve et la réalité, l'officier songea qu'il ne pourrait, pour sa part, pas rester concentré plus longtemps, et décida en conséquence de prévenir son camarade. Hors, se tournant vers lui, il s'étonna soudain de remarquer le jeune homme, les bras croisés sur un tas de feuilles éparpillées, marquées de sa fine écriture, la tête reposant, ses yeux clairs fermés, à demi dissimulés sous une masse de mèches aux couleurs de l'argent. Apparemment, lui aussi se laissait aller à l'appel alléchant du sommeil._

 _« -Weismann ? » Murmura-t-il, posant sa puissante main sur son épaule pour la secouer faiblement, conscient qu'il ne pouvait le laisser dormir ici._

 _Un faible grognement fit écho à ses paroles, l'amusant. Il se retint de rire, cependant, assez réservé, et répéta le geste, jusqu'à ce que les irises grises de son ami lui apparaissent, encore voilées par la fatigue. Ce dernier sembla perdu, d'abord, l'observant quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il se redressa faiblement, s'étira, bailla, mécontent de se trouver ainsi tiré de son agréable repos._

 _« -Ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir. » Fit-il remarquer, lui souriant._

 _« -Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre, dans ce cas, Lieutenant ? » Le taquina son interlocuteur, se tournant vers lui._

 _Ils rirent tous deux de la plaisanterie, avant de remettre en ordre les papiers sur leur bureau, les rangeant dans un coin, conscients qu'ils les retrouveraient bien assez tôt le lendemain. Autant ne pas perdre de temps maintenant, ils tombaient de sommeil, et doutaient presque de trouver la force ou le courage de se rendre jusqu'à leur dortoir, situé non loin du laboratoire, dans un immense bâtiment du village de Dresde._

 _« -Klaudia n'apprécierait guère de nous trouver ici à cette heure. » Nota le chercheur, alors qu'il accrochait sa blouse sur l'un des crochets prévus à cet effet._

 _« -Elle ne t'aurait certainement pas réveillé de la sorte. » Ajouta le brun._

 _« -Je vais devoir vous remercier, alors. »_

 _Le jeune homme accompagna ses propos d'un regard indéchiffrable, presque provoquant, qui manqua de teinter le visage de leur destinataire de rougeurs familières._

 _Ils poussèrent la porte du labo de recherche, et se faufilèrent dans les couloirs vides, leurs pas résonnant dans le silence nocturne. Ils ne se pressaient pas, pourtant, échangeant quelques phrases, sur tout et sur rien, quelques regards complices, comme jamais le japonais n'aurait cru en partager lorsqu'il arriva ici. Mais, quand ils aperçurent enfin la large baie vitrée qui les séparait de l'extérieur, tous deux affichèrent une mine déconfite, découvrant à regret l'averse drue qui s'abattait sur le village_

 _« -Nous n'aurions pas dû rester aussi longtemps … » Soupira l'allemand, s'approchant de la porte, peu assuré. « Prêt à courir, Lieutenant ?_

 _-Là-dessous ? » S'étonna le concerné, observant la chute d'eau, tout aussi découragé._

 _« -Vous préférez dormir sur la table du laboratoire ?_

 _-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. »_

 _Ils se taquinèrent encore un peu, comme pour se distraire de l'inévitable sortie sous la pluie, puis, presque à regret, l'homme aux yeux clairs posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte qui les séparaient de l'averse, avant de l'enfoncer, et de la tirer vers lui._

 _« -Prêt ? » Lança-t-il, lui jetant un regard compatissant._

 _« -Pas vraiment._

 _-Tant pis, nous ferons avec. »_

 _Et, sans prévenir, il le saisit par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur, courant si vite qu'il le pouvait. Le lieutenant laissa échapper un cri de surprise, tant à cause du comportement de son ami que du contacte glacée de l'eau contre la peau nue de son visage, ruisselant le long de son cou et de son dos, imbibant sa tenue d'officier, comme pour voler sa chaleur. Il en vint presque à regretter la proposition du scientifique quant aux tables du laboratoire, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, aussi se lança –t-il dans la course sans demander son reste, poursuivant l'argenté, lequel serrait toujours son avant-bras dans sa main._

 _Poussés par le mauvais temps, ils atteignirent le bâtiment désiré en un temps record, essoufflés, mais riant, savourant plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé la chaleur de l'abri sec. Habituellement réservé, Kokujoji n'hésita cependant pas à retirer sa veste d'officier, trempée, gelé jusqu'aux os. Même sa chemise, aussi noire que sa chevelure, avait pris l'eau._

 _« -La pluie ne vous a pas épargné, Lieutenant. » Plaisanta le taquin jeune homme, saisissant lui-même l'habit vert pour le déposer au dos d'une chaise, où il pourrait sécher plus librement, dans la petite pièce contigüe à leur trois chambre – celle du japonais, du chercheur et de sa tendre sœur._

 _« -Je peux en dire autant de toi. » Remarqua l'étranger._

 _En effet, le visage de son vis-à-vis ruisselait de goutes d'eaux, perlant elle-même de ses longues mèches d'argent plaquées contre sa tête. Dans cet état, ils risquaient tous deux de prendre froid, s'ils ne s'empressaient pas de se sécher._

 _« -Je ne vous plais pas, comme ça ? »_

 _Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase, Weismann sourit, marquant là le ton de la plaisanterie, pourtant ses mots frappèrent son interlocuteur de plein fouet._

 _Il réalisa, alors, ce à quoi il n'avait fait attention, jusqu'ici. Le reste du bâtiment dormait, ils étaient seuls, à leur manière, à l'écart de ce monde. Seuls, ensembles, trempés, et l'allemand ainsi présenté, le visage orné des quelques perles de pluie qui n'altéraient en rien ses trais fins, fit s'emballer son cœur. Là où au milieu de la foule de scientifique, il aurait rougit, ou bien trouvé à son tour une quelconque réponse pour le taquiner, il ne lui vint aucun mot à la hauteur de l'instant, et il dévisagea son camarade sans lui répondre, tout comme l'autre l'observait, le regard indéchiffrable, comme toujours._

 _Il s'approcha. Il aurait pu, aussi, se pencher, passer ses bras autour de lui, l'étreindre, l'embrasser, tant de choses dont il avait envie, auxquelles ils n'osaient penser de crainte que le jeune allemand ne les lise au travers de son regard, et pourtant il n'eut d'autre geste que celui de lever sa large main, rabattre ses mèches d'argent rebelles pour dégager son visage, et les caresser doucement, brièvement, son pousse redessinant le contour de sa mâchoire, puis le tracé de ses lèvres. Jamais, jusqu'alors, ils n'avaient eu l'un pour l'autre un geste aussi proche, presque sensuel._

 _« -Vas te reposer, maintenant. Tu es déjà suffisamment fatigué comme ça, Weismann. »_

 _L'allemand le regarda, surpris par ses mots, pas par son geste, le laissant faire. Il n'initia rien, cependant, se contentant d'un faible sourire, avant de joindre sa main à celle du brun._

 _« -Vous aussi, vous avez besoin de repos, Lieutenant. »_

Rien de plus. Quelques mots tendres, leur peau liée par leurs doigts, entremêlés à la chevelure du lâche. Et pourtant, ce fut la seule occasion qui se présenta vraiment à eux, quelques jours avant les bombardements. Ils ne la saisirent pas, sans savoir eux même pourquoi – peut-être n'étaient-ils pas prêt à cesser leur petit jeu, alors ? – et maintenant, réalisant que son ami s'apprêtait à le quitter, il regrettait. Mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, ne le pourrait jamais.

« -Laisse-moi te le demander une dernière fois …

-C'est un adieu, Lieutenant. » Le coupa le fuyard.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de la bouche du premier roi, son plus proche ami, le seul qui eut jamais cette place réservée dans son cœur, auprès de sa défunte sœur. Un adieu, la fin de tout, en somme. Ils avaient étés heureux, mais ces temps bénis s'accorderaient désormais au passé, ces souvenirs prendraient la teinte sépia des photos dérobées dans le dos de leurs camarades.

Weismann prononça cette ultime phrase de sa voix la plus calme, presque serein, délesté du poids oppressant de l'espoir. Et pourtant, le futur roi d'or pu y déceler toute la douleur de son regard suite à la mort de Klaudia, les regrets quant au futur qu'ils n'auraient jamais. L'argenté saignait, lui aussi. Mais ils ne pourraient pas s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour soigner cette plaie-là.

 _« -Lieutenant … M-ma … »_

 _Sa voix se brisait, son visage brillait, scindé par le ruisseau des quelques larmes qui forçaient le passage de son regard éploré. Il souriait pourtant, et quel sourire ! Quelle preuve de sa souffrance que ce geste sans joie, contraint, comme un miroir fendu prêt à éclater. Ses mains, soutenant le corps à tout jamais éteint de sa sœur, tremblaient, enserraient l'être sans vie, comme si, par miracle, elle allait à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, se moquer de crédulité._

 _Jamais plus Klaudia ne se jouerait d'eux, pourtant. Elle était partie sans même leur dire adieu._

 _« -Ma sœur est … » Retenta le jeune homme, en vain._

 _Un sanglot écrasa ses derniers mots, et Kokujoji n'aurait su dire s'il souffrait plus de la perte de sa camarade ou du spectacle du deuil de Weismann. Aucun mot, aucune parole ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait dépeindre l'atroce sensation qui le traversait, si violente qu'il jurait la douleur physique._

 _Quelque chose venait de se briser en eux, quelque chose qu'ils ne seraient jamais en mesure de réparer._

 _Sans plus attendre, il se jeta vers son ami, le dernier, le pressa contre lui. Et, pour la première fois, il sentit les larmes de cet homme débordant de joie couler sur son épaule, inconsolable_

Les jours qui suivirent perdirent leurs couleurs, alors que les sous-officiers s'occupaient de préparer la table à son transport pour le Japon. Adieu le village de Dresde, et les douces journées savourées sous les rayons du soleil d'Allemagne.

Les deux blessés passèrent le temps qu'il leur restait ensembles, parlant pourtant peu. Ils aidaient lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, s'efforçaient de sourire face aux autres, et une fois seuls, s'asseyaient l'un près de l'autre, sans rien dire. Ils se comprenaient au-delà des mots, cela leur suffisait.

Tout du moins, l'étranger l'avait cru. Il comprenait, maintenant, ce à quoi méditait l'argenté, alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement de lui, marchant vers l'Himmelreich, fier navire flottant prêt à s'envoler.

Il comprenait, oui, et ne put cependant s'empêcher de crier de toutes ses forces, son regard braqué sur le fuyard, une dernière question aux limites de la colère, qui ne trouverait jamais de réponse.

« -Tu t'enfuis, Weismann ? »

xoxoxox

Kokujoji sourit, paisible, serrant entre ses doigts la photo si chère à son cœur. Weismann grimaçait devant l'objectif, Klaudia lui tirait les cheveux, et lui tentait désespérément de se défendre face aux deux diablotins qui lui menaient la vie dure. Il reconnut, dans un coin de la photographie, la fine écriture de la jeune femme, légère et régulière, quelques mots offerts à leur intention, comme si, sans l'avouer, elle avait senti la mort arriver.

« -Imen ist menschlich. » Murmura-t-il.

Trois humains, avec leurs lots de défauts, de qualités, d'erreurs et de victoires, leurs chaleureux souvenirs, et leurs éternels regrets.

Au début, et malgré toute sa compassion pour ce dernier, il en avait voulu au scientifique de s'être ainsi enfuit dans le ciel, à tout jamais loin de lui, et pourtant si près parmi les nuages du Japon. Voulu, oui, pour la solitude qu'il lui infligeait, pour les responsabilités dont il l'accablait en toute connaissance de cause, mais aussi pour ses sentiments blessés, qu'ils auraient pourtant pu partager, s'il était resté avec lui.

Mais le temps, s'il ne pouvait effacer les cicatrices laissées par les bombardements, fit son office, et il finit par comprendre ce que l'argenté réalisa le premier. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'aimer convenablement, pleinement, encore moins recevoir son amour, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être. Mais la vie en avait décidé ainsi.

Il se contenta de veiller sur lui de loin, s'assurant que personne, parmi les élus de Dresde, ne vienne jamais perturber la vie solitaire du fuyard.

Le lieutenant s'occupa comme convenu de la table, et apprit bon gré mal gré à museler ses incommensurables pouvoirs, sans réussir toutefois à éviter l'apparition de certains rois, ni la catastrophe provoquée par la chute de l'épée de Kagutsu. Il joua - et jouait encore – son rôle, courageusement, ne s'en plaignit jamais, et s'entoura d'un clan fidèle qui le soutenait jour après jour. Et, parfois, lorsqu'il observait ces membres, riant entre eux comme ils l'eurent fait en Allemagne, se chamailler, travailler en s'entraidant, il se souvenait des propos naïfs du premier roi, et son regard s'illuminait, un court instant. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, malgré le chaos qu'elle pouvait provoquer, Dresde apportait le bonheur aux hommes.

Sans cesser de penser à son plus proche ami, il tenta cependant de construire de solides relations, sans qu'aucune n'aboutisse jamais. Il rencontra pourtant de charmantes jeunes femmes, vives d'esprit, éclatantes, mais chacune sentait le fantôme qui planait autour du lieutenant, peut-être parce qu'il leur refusait l'accès à sa propre chambre, celle-là même où il resta toujours seul durant toutes ces années. Elles l'avaient quitté sans le détester, et il ne chercha jamais à leur imposer cette vie hantée par le spectre de l'allemand, conscient qu'elles méritaient toutes mieux. Il connut des hommes, aussi, mais étrangement, il s'agit toujours de relations éphémères, d'un soir, quelques jours tout au plus.

En somme, il vécut parfois triste, parfois heureux, mais jamais sincèrement comblé. Le meilleur restait derrière lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de profiter de l'avenir. Weismann avait fui, il choisit de faire face pour deux. Et malgré sa colère des premiers temps, malgré la douleur, l'incompréhension et ce poids si lourd sur ses épaules, il ne le regrettait jamais. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, maintenant, et ne doutait étrangement pas qu'elle viendrait en temps voulu.

Revoir une dernière fois le jeune homme qui peuplait ses souvenirs d'Allemagne, entendre son accent chantant, croiser son regard clair et sincère, et rire avec lui, simplement, avant que la mort ne vienne le prendre à son tour.

xoxoxox

Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les commentaires !

Sur ce, je retourne bosser sur Tragédie Emeraude, moi ^.^


End file.
